


Why Do You Have A Gun In Your Sock Drawer?

by CharlieRhees



Series: Gang Leader!Wonshik AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Jaehwan finds out about who Wonshik is.How will he react?





	Why Do You Have A Gun In Your Sock Drawer?

“Wonshik, what are you doing with a gun in your sock drawer?” Jaehwan picked the offending item out of the drawer and held it up towards Wonshik. Wonshik froze, eyes wide as the breath was knocked out of him.

“Fuck,” Wonshik breathed out, trying not to let Jaehwan hear it. This was something he never wanted Jaehwan to find out about.

“I can explain,” Wonshik stood up from his spot on the bed, hands raised as if he could stop an angry Jaehwan from advancing towards him and beating him to a pulp. At least that what Wonshik thought he deserved after lying to Jaehwan for years. Jaehwan put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot on the floor, a scowl on his face.

“You better explain this,” _I’m fucked,_ Wonshik thought. Wonshik took a deep breath. _I’m about to lose him, aren’t I?_ No words left Wonshiks’ mouth and Wonshik could see the anger darken in Jaehwans’ eyes. “Are you going to say anything?”

As nothing left Wonshik’s mouth, Jaehwan dropped the gun back in the drawer and slammed it shut, stomping his way out of their shared bedroom. Soon after Wonshik heard the front door slam as Jaehwan left their house.

“FUCK!” Wonshik screamed, punching the wall angrily. “I need to get him back.” He made his way towards the sock drawer and took the gun from its place, placing it inside the waistband of his trousers at the back before grabbing his jacket and making his way out to the streets of Seoul. He took his phone from his jacket pocket and dialled N, cursing under his breath as it took awhile for the other to pick up.

“I need you to get the guys to search Seoul for Jaehwan, and now!” He shouted into the phone the moment that N picked up.

“Hello to you too boss,” N chuckled. “We’ll be right on it.”

Wonshik heaved a sigh of relief and went back to searching every street corner for his boyfriend. It was nearly noon when the call came, and by then Wonshik was already panicking to the point he was nearly hyperventilating.

“Any news?” He asked, desperation dripping off of his words. There was a sigh on the other end and Wonshik nearly thought it was a bad thing.

“Don’t worry, Ravi, you’re boy toy is safe,” Wonshik sighed in relief a the news.

“Thank you, Leo,”

“He’s at the base if you want to come see him. We had to tie him up though, he wouldn’t stop fighting back. He might need an explanation about all this from you,” Wonshik groaned but thanked Leo again for helping him find Jaehwan.

“Where is he?” Wonshik asked as he walked into their base.

“Back,” Is all Leo says before Wonshik is running. He finds Jaehwan tied to a post in the middle of their interrogation room and he throws one of his men a small glare.

“Wonshik!” Jaehwan looked like he was ready to cry. He looked so scared, looking around at the men around him, all carrying a gun of some sort.

“Guys, back to work!” Wonshik shouted, looking around at his men.

“Yes sir,” They responded and Wonshik watched as they left the room, giving one last look at Jaehwan before leaving the room for good.

“What’s going on Wonshik? Why do they call you sir?” Jaehwan looked scared of him and Wonshik felt his heart break. “First the gun and now this?”

“I didn’t want it to come to this,” Wonshik sighed. Jaehwan looked confused before wiggling his arms that were still tied to the post.

“Can you untie me please?” Wonshik shook his head at the other. “And why the heck not?!?”

“I’ll untie you after I finish explaining everything and then you can decide whether you want to stay with me or not. If you want to leave I won’t stop you after that, but please just hear me out,” Jaehwan gulped, but nodded at wonshik’s words. What could be so bad that there was a possibility that he could decide to leave?

“You see this place?” Jaehwan nodded. “This is a base for the gang that I lead. It’s why I have a gun in my sock drawer.”

“So you’re a gang leader and you didn’t tell me?” Jaehwan questioned, trying to see if he had understood everything that Wonshik had told him. Wonshik nodded slowly as if waiting for Jaehwan to demand to be let out, but when it didn’t come he raised an eyebrow at the other. “You could’ve just told me that, you know that?”

“But my life is dangerous, if my enemies find out about you they won’t let you off with a slap on the wrist. THEY’LL MURDER YOU, JAEHWAN!” Jaehwan flinched at the loudness of his voice but stood his ground.

“Then let me join and teach me how to look after myself,” There was a determined look in Jaehwans eyes and Wonshik was taken aback.

“Are you sure?” Wonshik asked, moving slowly around the pole to untie Jaehwan, afraid that the moment he untied him he would make a run for it.

“Certain,” He rubbed at his wrists as he was set free from the confining rope that had held him to that annoying pole for hours. Wonshik reached back and Jaehwan was confused as to what he was reaching for before he pulled out the same handgun that he had seen in the drawer before.

“People really put their guns there?” Jaehwan asked, surprise etched onto his features as he glanced at the gun and then at Wonshiks face.

“Yes,” Wonshik rolled his eyes with a chuckle and Jaehwan apologised for interrupting him. “If you really meant what you said, take the gun,” Without hesitating Jaehwan took a hold of the handle and picked up the gun, getting used to the weight of it in his hand.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to have this? Isn’t this yours?” Wonshik outright laughed at that. All jaehwan was worried about was whether Wonshik would have a gun for himself or not.

“I have another one that’s identical, don’t worry,” Another look of disbelief from Jaehwan made Wonshik fall to the floor, body shaking with laughter.

“You had dual pistols and you didn’t think to tell me?!” another round of laughter, this time Jaehwan joined in  After the laughter stopped, the two were sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall on the side.

“I’m happy you told me, even if it took me getting tied to a post,” The two chuckled again, holding onto their pained stomachs.

“Talking about that, who actually found you?” Jaehwan looked in thought for a second before smiling when he finally remembered.

“The angry looking one,” Wonshik let out another chuckle when he realised who Jaehwan was talking about.

“Leo, I thought it had been him,”

“When do I get to shoot this beauty?” Jaehwan aimed the gun at the far wall with a smile.

“Not when you hold the gun like that, you won't,” Wonshik straightened Jaehwans hand. “You don’t shoot the gun with your hand turned to the side.”

“And why not?” Jaehwan pouted and Wonshik nearly decided to not lecture him before the reminder of what could happen made him rethink it.

“It might make your shot quicker, which is something we do a lot, but for learning it’s not gonna help at all.” He positions the gun to the right angle. “The recoil will fuck up your aim. Not only that, but it will also fuck up your wrist too.”

Jaehwan nodded and aimed the gun at the wall again the way that Wonshik had instructed him to do.

“Why do you guys sometimes use it then?” Wonshik made a noise of confusion. “You said that you use the side grip a lot, why is that?”

“Intimidation I guess. If you use the side grip it means that you can shoot quicker, but with less accuracy. It means that you get the point across without actually shooting the guy yet,” Jaehwan nods and Wonshik is yet again surprised by how well Jaehwan is taking it. “You have a lot to learn.”

Jaehwan nodded.

“I guess we’ll have to start right away then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering what his guns looked like [here](http://www.thetvaddict.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/IMG_3309.jpg)


End file.
